List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of songs performed by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from the her studio albums: Taylor Swift '', ''Fearless and Speak Now along with her extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as featured artist and other songs officially released. Contents: Top ·0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 0-9 A *Aching like a boy (unreleased) *All night diner (unreleased) *''American boy (unreleased)'' *''American Girl'' (Non-album release; cover) *''Angelina (unreleased)'' *''Apologize (used in a mash-up with Back to December and You're Not Sorry) (Speak Now: World Tour Live) *''A perfectly good heart (Taylor Swift deluxe edition) *''A place in this world (Taylor Swift)'' *''Ain't nothing bout you'' B *''Back to December'(Speak Now)'' *''Back to December'' (Acoustic version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''Back to December'' (US version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''Beautiful Eyes'' (Beautiful Eyes) *''Being with my baby'' (unreleased) *''Bette Davis Eyes'' (Speak now world tour CD/DVD, cover) *''Better off'' (unreleased) *''Better Than Revenge'' (Speak Now) *''Bother me'' (unreleased) *''Both of Us '' (B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift)(Strange Clouds) *''Boys and love'' (unreleased) *''Brand new world'' (unreleased) *''Breathe'' (featuring Colbie Caillat) (Fearless) *''Breathless'' (Hope for Haiti Now, cover) *''Baby, Don't You Break My Heart slow'' (cover) *''Brought Up That Way'' (unreleased'')'' *''By the way'' (unreleased) C *''Change'' (Fearless) *''Christmas Must Be Something More'' (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''Christmases When You Were Mine'' (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''Cold as You'' (Taylor Swift) *''Come In With The Rain'' (Fearless Platinum Edition) *''Crazier'' (Hannah Montana: The Movie) D *''Dark Blue Tennessee'' *''Dear John'' (Speak Now) *''Diary of Me'' *''Didn't They'' *''Drops of Jupiter'' (Cover) E *''Enchanted'(Speak Now)'' *''Eyes Open'' (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) F *''Fearless'(Fearless)'' *''Fifteen'' (Fearless) *''Forever & Always'(Fearless)'' *''Forever & Always(Piano Version)(Fearless Platinum Edition)'' G *Gracie (unreleased) H *''Half of My Heart(John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift)(Battle Studies)'' *''Haunted'' (Speak Now) *''Haunted'' (Acoustic version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''Hey Stephen'' (Fearless) I *''I Heart ?'' (Beautiful Eyes) *''I'd Lie'' (Unreleased Song) *''If This Was a Movie'' (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''I'm Only Me When I'm With You'' (Beautiful Eyes) *''I'm Only Me When I'm With You'(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition)'' *''Innocent'(Speak Now)'' *''Invisible'(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition)'' *''I Want You Back'' (Cover) J *''Jump Then Fall'(Fearless Platinum Edition)'' *''Jump Then Fall'(Valentine's Day)'' K L *''Last Christmas'' (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''Last Kiss'(Speak Now)'' *''Long Live'(Speak Now)'' *''Love Story'(Fearless)'' *''Lucky You'' (First Song) M *''Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'' (Taylor Swift) *''Mean'' (Speak Now) *''Mine'(Speak Now)'' *''Mine'' (US version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *My Cure N *Need You Now *''Never Grow Up'(Speak Now)'' *''Nashville (cover)'' O *''Our Song'' (Taylor Swift) *''Our Song'' (radio single version)(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *''Ours'(Speak Now Deluxe Edition)'' *''Other Side of the Door "Fearless" (Platinum Edition)'' P *''Picture to Burn'' (Taylor Swift) *''Picture to Burn'' (Radio Edit)(Beautiful Eyes) *''Permanent Marker'' Q R *''Run'' (Cover) S *''Safe & Sound'' (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) *''Santa Baby'' (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''Should've Said No'(Taylor Swift)'' *''Should've Said No'' (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *''Should've Said No'' (with the Jonas Brothers)(Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *''Silent Night(''Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''Sparks Fly'(Speak Now)'' *''Speak Now'(Speak Now)'' *''Stay Beautiful'(Taylor Swift)'' *''Superman'(Speak Now Deluxe Edition)'' *''SuperStar'(Fearless Platinum Edition)'' T *''Teardrops on My Guitar'(Taylor Swift)'' *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' (Acoustic Version)(Beautiful Eyes) *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' (Pop Version) (Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 11 ) *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' (radio single version)(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *''Tell Me Why'' (Fearless) *''The Best Day'' (Fearless) *''The Other Side Of The Door'' (Fearless Platinum Edition) *''The Outside'' (Taylor Swift) *''The Story of Us(Speak Now) *The Story of Us '' (US Version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''The Way I Loved You'(Fearless)'' *''Tied Together with a Smile'(Taylor Swift)'' *''Til Brad Pitt Comes Along'' *''Tim McGraw'(Taylor Swift)'' *''Today Was a Fairytale'' (Valentine's Day) *''Two Is Better Than One(Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift)(Love Drunk)'' *''Thug Story'' (ft T-Pain) U *''Umbrella'' (Live from SoHo) *''Untouchable'(Fearless Platinum Edition)'' V *Viva La Vida (Cover) W *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *When We Were Happy *''White Christmas'' (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *''White Horse'' (Fearless) *''White Blank Page'' X Y *''You Belong with Me'(Fearless)'' *''You're Not Sorry'(Fearless)'' Z Gallery 1246709823 Taylor Swift - American Girl (Official Single Cover) Thanx to TMI.jpg Back to december.jpg B.o.B - Both Of Us.jpg -Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw.png 2isbetterthanone.jpg 424397 298617613539352 286717674729346 838098 88202690 n.jpg Breathe-FanMade-Single-Cover-fearless-taylor-swift-album-14878005-500-500.jpg Fearless.png John Mayer Half of My Heart.jpg Mean.png OurSongSingle.jpg Safe & Sound (song).jpg Taylor-Swift-I-m-Only-Me-When-I-m-With-You-taylor-swift-18749313-437-424.jpg Taylor-swift-ours1.jpg Taylor-swift-speak-now.jpg Taylor Swift - White Horse.jpg Taylor Swift Crazier.jpg Taylor Swift Love Story.jpg Today Was a Fairytale.png Valentine's Day OST.jpg You're Not Sorry.png Category:Browse